


Overworked and Underlaid

by M_E_Lover, oddgit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harold makes dinner, Kisses, M/M, The boys are overworked, alone time, cuteness, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Lover/pseuds/M_E_Lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddgit/pseuds/oddgit
Summary: The boys have gotten too busy with the numbers lately, and Harold is determined to take advantage of a night to themselves.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Overworked and Underlaid

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to M_E_Lover for kicking my butt into gear with this one. Always fun to collaborate with her :) You're the best, friend!  
> Hope everyone enjoys a little Rinch fluff when we all desperately need it!

Harold pulled a fine bottle of wine out of the cooler and looked around the kitchen, trying to hurry to finish the last-minute preparations for his dinner with John. He uncorked the bottle and set it aside. John would be there any minute and even though they were both worn-out, he wanted this night to be more than the usual beer and take-out. Shaw had already been there to pick up Bear so their canine teammate could have some alone time with his favorite little brunette pushover.

The last few cases had called for not only a lot of around the clock surveillance on John’s part, but it also called for Harold to remain at the library almost 24/7. He hadn’t slept in their bed in 2 weeks. He knew John was beat and missing him… because he felt the same way. He dearly missed the nights wrapped in John’s embrace, his body relaxing into the soothing heat of skin on skin contact with John’s strong body enveloping him, feeling safer than he’d ever felt before.

They hadn’t spent more than 20 minutes alone with each other in far too long, but with what appeared to be a lull in the numbers, he was determined to make this night a notable one. Knowing they could be sucked back into the world of the numbers at any time, Harold wasn’t going to pass up another moment with his partner if he could help it.

He poured the wine to let it breathe and set the table. Tracking John’s position so the meal wouldn’t get cold before he arrived, he plated the food and was just lighting the candles as John walked in the door. He sat down in his chair and smiled from ear to ear as John entered the dining room.

“Hey, Harold. I’m…” John stopped in his tracks when he saw the dinner laid out in front of him and the adorable date night set-up Harold had made.

“Surprise,” Harold chuckled and stood up to plant a soft kiss to John’s lips. “I thought we could use some nice alone time while we can. With us being so busy lately who knows when we’ll get another chance…” John was momentarily speechless, staring at the romantic scene and Harold’s sweet expression.

“You’re amazing,” John chuckled and pulled Harold in for another kiss.

#

Once they had finished dinner, they lay curled up together on the couch, one of John’s favorite movies, Die Hard, playing on the TV. It wasn’t really Harold’s thing but he went with it, it was just background noise for him while they relaxed. They’d watch a foreign film later if they didn’t pass out from exhaustion first.

John wrapped his arm tighter around his partner and put his feet up on the stool. “Thank you for this evening,” he said quietly and bent down to press a kiss to the top of Harold’s head. “I love you, Finch.”

Harold sighed contentedly and sunk further into John’s embrace, “You’re welcome,” he said softly, “and I love you,” he said, a serene smile on his face. "Would you like some more wine… a cognac perhaps?” Harold offered, “Or maybe a little something… else?” he added seductively before making himself comfortable against John’s side. He slid his hand up to the open patch of skin at his neckline and began undoing the remaining buttons of his crisp white shirt.

John grinned against the top of Harold’s soft, spiky hair and placed a lingering kiss there, while Harold’s hand almost freed the remaining buttons before John’s large warm hand covered his.

Harold pulled away to look at John, to measure his response while John wasted no time in answer. He moved towards Harold, so fluid and graceful in his movement. He left the genius no doubt of his intent. John covered Harold’s lips with his own in a firm but tender kiss.

It touched Harold’s heart that John was such an exceptionally gentle lover, he’d never get over the fact that John had chosen him of all people to love so fully, and so passionately. He felt privileged to be allowed to love him and to be loved in return. He’d go to his grave in awe of his extraordinary partner. But for now, Harold pulled away and stood up leaving John to wonder momentarily. 

Harold offered his hand… “Come to bed, John.”


End file.
